


Forget-Me-Knot

by FormidablePassion



Series: SPN A/B/O Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, SPN A/B/O Bingo, face fucking, mouth knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: After Benny finally came home from his business trip he still had to take that video conference call. Once it was over though, Dean needed to make sure that his husband didn't forget about him and how badly he desired his knot.





	Forget-Me-Knot

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for SPN ABO Bingo and fulfills the square for Mouth Knotting
> 
> Big thanks to Rose and [Mindy](http://madamelibrarian.tumblr.com/) for taking the time to beta read this for me so I could get it posted tonight.

Dean felt Benny’s cock start to grow in his mouth. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there before his alpha had finished his work call. After being away from one another so long he was eager to get Benny’s knot in him again.

Dean had taken his alpha's knot several times since he had been home, but he was really craving the feel of it in his mouth.  So when Benny didn’t move from his position after finishing that call he decided that he needed to take things into his own hands, or mouth, rather.

So Dean began to suck and lick up and down Benny’s shaft, teasing at his head every time that he got to it. It was glorious. Benny’s cock thickened with each lick. Dean felt a thrill of arousal course through his body every time he pleased his alpha.

So when Benny finally started thrusting into Dean’s mouth it was a welcome feeling to have Benny’s thick cock pressed into his throat. The position was odd so he pushed Benny’s chair out so that he could move to better take his alpha into his mouth.

Dean loved the feel of Benny’s cock in his mouth. The warmth. The way that it was always so smooth and delicate. The weight of it on his tongue. That _taste_ of his alpha. It was overwhelming and yet Dean couldn’t get enough of it.

Most of all Dean loved when his alpha would thrust into his mouth and fill him. The way he pressed his dick into Dean’s mouth was indescribable. Dean didn’t use his hands. He didn’t need to. He knew he was a slut for Benny’s cock and had taken it in his body so many times he could do this with ease and without hands.

Benny’s groans of satisfaction reached Dean over the rush of blood in his ears and Dean moaned around his alpha. Dean knew when Benny couldn’t take the teasing anymore when he felt Benny’s strong, large hands finally rest on his head. Much to his dismay though, Benny only rested his hands there.

Dean continued to lick, suck, and tease his mate. The smell of their combined arousal filled the room, Dean could feel slick leaking out of him and coating his thighs and soaking his boxers. He wanted so badly to be filled with his mates knot again, but the desire to feel it stretching his mouth was stronger.

It didn’t take long for Benny to give in. He put his hands on either side of Dean’s head and Dean automatically let his mouth go slack. He moaned at the first thrust up into his mouth and felt more slick leak out and drip down his thighs. There was going to be a mess on the office floor that would keep the room smelling like Dean for days.

That thought made Dean moan again. Thinking of his mate sitting in his office attempting to get work done but getting distracted every time because all he could smell was Dean’s arousal. Dean swallowed around the head of Benny's cock when it slid into his throat.

“Fuck, sugar. Your mouth is perfect.” Benny thrust up into his mouth again and Dean just took it all. He could feel the saliva and precome that slipped past his stretched lips and moving warm down his chin onto Benny’s balls.

“You want me to knot your mouth, don’t you?” Benny asked breathlessly. When Dean moaned around his cock once more Benny growled, “yeah, I’ll give you what you need, love. Don’t worry.”

Benny only got rougher, he knew exactly the way Dean liked it. He pushed Dean off and stood up in front of the chair, then pulled Dean’s mouth back onto him. That is when Benny really gave it to him. With better leverage Benny pounded his cock deep into Dean’s throat, occasionally holding it there until Dean began to squirm from lack of air.

Dean knew better than to touch himself yet. He was waiting until Benny told him to. He knew Benny wanted to hear him and feel the way Dean’s mouth sucked him down when he would come. That almost always had Benny shooting load after load of come down Dean’s throat and locking his knot behind Dean’s teeth.

After a few more hard deep thrusts that Dean knew would leave his voice hoarse for the next few days, Benny told him, “touch yourself for me.”

Dean wasted no time taking his cock out and stroking it hard and fast. He was so ready to find his release that he wasn’t even worried that he didn’t get his fingers inside his dipping heat. After maybe a dozen rough and fast strokes Dean came hard all over the floor and Benny’s feet.

Dean swallowed Benny down and worked his throat around the head of his cock as he felt his mate’s knot swell and lock into Dean’s mouth before it was twitching and spilling directly into him.

It happened so fast that Dean nearly choked trying to swallow it all down in time as his head and body were still reeling from his own orgasm. Every time he swallowed more come shot into the back of his throat. Dean pulled back as far as he knew was safe without hurting himself or Benny, to attempt to breath in through his nose but was only met with another powerful orgasm from Benny as Dean pulled against his knot.

Just before the panic of not being able to breathe set in, Benny stopped emptying into Dean’s mouth. Dean relaxed his throat even more and took in a slow deep breath through his nose. He fought his body’s urge to get rid of the massive cock that was resting right against the spot that set off Dean’s gag reflex and swallowed only when he absolutely had to.

Dean knew he had about forty minutes to wait until Benny’s knot went down enough to pull out. He felt Benny’s fingers softly caress his jaw and move to his lips where they were white from being stretched around the base of Benny’s cock. The fingers traced Dean’s lips and Benny had a lopsided smile on his face. Dean’s chest swelled with pride knowing that he put that look on his husband’s face.

“You’re absolutely perfect, Dean. I love you so much.” If Dean was able he would have smiled. Instead he swallowed the head of Benny’s cock into his throat again and was rewarded with a groan and another thick spurt of come.

“You are evil too. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Benny grinned. “Now careful. I’m gonna take a seat, sweetheart.” Benny moved slowly and Dean followed as he eased into his chair.

Dean knew his knees were going to be aching and his throat sore but they would both be a pleasant reminder of of how much he and Benny enjoyed this day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
